Island of the Dead
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: The group head off to a luxurious island in hope to find peace but after the airport was reopened due to a strange meteor the group later discovers the truth of the stone bringing the dead back to life, now with zombies lurking on the island they must survive with the undead and many other of the creatures that was created. O.C's are accepted


The summer breezes blew accross the Mushroom Kingdom and had melted away winter and brought back the warmth of summer and Princess Peach had spent all winter planning a trip to a luxury world resort known as Paradise.

"Finally after months of planning and day dreaming I finally get to go to Paradise." Peach sighed entering a daydream of the white sands and clear blue oceans.

"Peach stop staring at that brohure we are heading out to Paradise tommorow." Daisy said snatching the piece of paper from her hands. "Call Mario and make sure he's ready, guys tend to get ready at the last minute."

"That's not true!" Peach protested. "After the times Mario saved me he never forgot about me until the last minute." She said.

"Uh-huh call him and find out bet cha' 25 coins he isn't." Daisy betted Peach shook her hand and quickly dialed Mario's number after three rings Daisy could hear the plumber on the phone, it wasn't Mario it was his younger brother Luigi.

_"Hello Mario's plumbing service you clog it we fix it, Luigi speaking." _He sighed in boredom.

"Hello? Luigi is Mario around?" Peach asked and wited for a response.

_"Yes, hold on." _Luigi said and his voice got louder._ "Mario! Your girlfriend's on the phone!" _It was quiet until she heard Mario.

_"Hello?" _He asked.

"Oh Mario it's me are you ready for tomomrow?" She asked she could her Daisy pop her gum as she talked on the phone.

_"Ready? Yeah I'm ready ummm... where are we going again?" _Mario asked confused.

"Paradise, remember the trip I was telling you about all winter long?" Peach sighed and heard Daisy pop her gum again and held her hand out for the wager.

_"Oh yeah that, yeah I'm ready." _Mario lied.

"Yay!" She squealed. "Remember we leave in four hours so be ready and double check your bags."

_"F-four hours?! Mama-mia ok I'll see you there." _Mario said and hung up quickly Daisy chuckled.

Mario quickly ran upstairs to his room and threw a red suitcase with a M on the bed. Then he ran to Luigi's room and kicked open the door.

"Luigi quickly pack up we're leaving to Paradise TODAY AND IN FOUR HOURS!" He shouted shaking Luigi as fast as he could.

"It's not the end of the world ya' know." Luigi growled pushing Mario off.

"Well for me it is quickly pack your stuff we're leaving in thirty minutes to the airport." Mario said and left to start packing. Mario opened his suitcase and put shirts, pants, overalls, swimming trunks, and other needed items in his suitcase and quickly closed it and tossed it in the back of a kart

"Mario you packed very fast are you sure you brought everything?" Luigi asked as he put his stuff in his green suitcase.

"Yes! Yes I have brought all my things." Mario shouted and grabbed his keys and sped off to the airport his speed never went below 90 making it very dangerous. The kart came to a screeching halt as he slammed on the breaks almost making the kart flip.

"I'm here to board on the plane to Paradise." He panted as he reached the doors.

"Oh the trip to Paradise has been delayed a bit due to a strange meteor landing close to it's airport but we will be back to speed in a hour." A lady said handing people back their passports.

"I know complete bummer huh?" Mario heard a voice startle him he looked back and noticed a blue Yoshi-like creature sitting on a seat with a duffelbag by him.

"You're heading to Paradise too?" Mario asked. The Yoshi looked at him he wore high-tops instead of the shoes Yoshi's normally wear*, he had lightning shape marks on his limbs, and spikes going down his back.

"Yeah my name's Dino I am going along with my friends." The Yoshi introduced himself Mario tipped his hat and looked at the clock in the airport.

"So who are your friends your going with? YOW!" Mario shouted feeling a strong pull on the back of his hair.

"That's her." Dino mumbled as a light pink Boo appeared by him laughing. "Say hello to Giggles, the prankster."

"Hi ya'" The boo said and winked she wore a pair bunny ears on her head.

"What did you that for?" Mario said rubbing the back of his head.

"I am a prankster I live to see the fooled faces of my foes." She said and vanished.

"Where did she go?!" Mario asked looking around the airport.

"She must've went to pull off more pranks." Dino said. Mario sighed and said nothing more waiting a few minutes later Luigi arrived with his suitcase and a green flower shirt.

"Why aren't we boarding?" He asked putting his bags down.

"The airport at Paradise is closed for a bit." Mario explained. A girl put her bags next to Dino's and sat by him she was very pretty she mid-length brown hair, Blue eyes, Pale, white skin, and wore a black skirt, a white shirt with a picture of a pink heart on it with a black, zip-up hoody on top, black Mary-Jane shoes with no socks underneath and a white headband with a white rose on it.

"Oh hey Lucy I see you finally made it." Dino said patting her on the back.

Lucy* blushed. "Yeah kinda faced a bit of traffic a guy in a green hat drove too slow." She said.

"Luigi." Mario thought his brother never went past 70 mph he was very paranoid. A pikachu appeared behind Lucy and jumped on Mario's hat this Pikachu had blue cheeks instead of red.

"Oh say hello to Rhysachu." Lucy said getting the pokemon and putting him in her bookbag.

"Yeah very cute." Mario said nervously. Peach and Daisy arrived later on and talked with Lucy, Dino, and Giggles who appeared every once in a while before she left off to her deeds of trouble. When the plane was ready everyone sighed in relief especially Lucy.

Mario put his and Peach's bags in the compartment and sat down nervously, he head been in many places in planes but no where luxurious and he didn't know what was in his gut anxiety or just gas but he felt excited.

"Are we there yet?" Giggles asked as the plane took off.

"No." Lucy frusterated.

"Are we there yet?" She asked again.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Lucy gritted her teeth in frusteration and anger.

"Hey Lucy?" Giggles asked.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted not caring if everyone heard her.

"Are we there now?" The Boo giggled.

"NO!"

"Lucy are we there yet?"

"No Giggles, no we're not!"

"How about now?"

"No god damnit Giggles!"

Mario and Peach sighed ignoring the two Dino was already asleep and Rhysachu was eating the awful airplane food.

"Wow what a ride." Luigi mumbled in the front seat.

"Well when we get off maybe we won't see them." Daisy mumbled as she looked out the window.

"Yeah." He sighed as they ignored Giggles and Lucy. Peach and Mario had already fallen asleep together in their seat as did the rest of the passengers.

"Luigi?" Daisy whispered not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Yes?"

"What do you think Paradise is like?" She asked watching as the sun disappeared.

"Simple it's Paradise."

**I decided to re-write the very first story I made and I hope it can be very successful but O.C's are accepted just tell me everything about them and viola your**


End file.
